1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for treating migraine headaches and conditions associated therewith.
2. Background of the Art
Botulinum toxins have been used to treat migraine headache. This is well established in the art. By way of example only, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,714,468; 5,721,215; 6,458,365; 7,655,244; 7,704,511 and 7,981,433. All of these references are to be incorporated herewith in their entirety. These patents include: Binder; Botulinum toxin injections to the head for migraine, Blumenfeld; Botulinum toxin injections to the sphenopalatine ganglion, nasal approach and vascular approach, suture line technique (these are not foramina or exit points); Aoki; Tension type headache treatment with Botulinum toxin, and Turkel; 31 sites as for the FDA approved protocol for chronic migraine.
Onabotulinumtoxin A has been FDA approved for chronic migraine, and the dose used is 155 to 195 units, with a dilution of 2 cc per 100 units of onabotulinumtoxin A. Doses ranging from 25 units to 260 units have been used to treat various headache disorders. These have involved intra-muscular injections in fixed sites and follow the pain sites.
Botulinum toxin side effects are usually due to local diffusion to surrounding muscles producing unwanted weakness.